


Most Girls

by museaway



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, god, Lex, just like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Girls

The hand between Clark's legs was jerking him with expert little motions, and his eyes shifted lazily around the dashboard. Gas gauge, engine temperature, steering wheel beneath his hands and those fingers squeezing him so fucking right.

"Oh, god, Lex, just like that, just like --"

He let his head roll back against the seat and closed his eyes, gasping in shallow little breaths.

This was better than usual. 

There was something so fast and urgent about it, so dangerous the way they sat out in the Kent's driveway in Jonathan's truck while Jonathan and Martha sat just inside, having coffee.

The first time had been in the alley outside the Talon. The second in his loft. And after that, whenever they could get away for a few minutes together, they retreated to dark corners or bathroom stalls and that hand, that perfect hand made him sweat.

"You like that?" the voice curled in his ear, low and smoky. Clark bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes. God. Please, Lex, just don't stop."

Laughter, and a tongue darting out. Sharp teeth grazing the shell of his ear.

"I wasn't planning to."

The speed increased, and Clark pumped his hips upward, taking his hands from the wheel and clutching at air to keep from mangling the vehicle. Sweat pooled at his temples, dripped down the sides of his face, and he licked the salt from his mouth.

And just when he was about to ask for this to never, never end, his toes curled --

"Lex!"

\-- and he saw the galaxy behind his eyelids as he came wrapped up in that smooth hand whose mate stroked his arm gently until he could breathe again.

Narrow fingers removed the condom for him and tied it off. Clark tucked himself away, pulled up the zipper, and sat back in the seat, chest heaving while he caught his breath. Clark began to laugh, turned his head to the side and wiped sweat from his face while Lana smoothed her hand on her jeans.

"Thanks," Clark said, lowering his eyes to the center console and blushing.

Lana nodded, reaching into her bag for lipgloss. She uncapped it, staring thoughtfully at the sponge applicator, and spread a thin layer on her mouth. 

"You know," she said. "Most girls wouldn't like it if you called out the name of the _guy_ you want while they're...y'know."

Clark smiled shyly at her through dark eyelashes.

"Good thing you're not most girls."

Shaking her head, Lana laughed and put her hand on the door handle. 

"You know," she said, jumping down from the passenger seat. "Maybe you should just tell him." 

"Yeah," Clark said, nodding at his lap. "Yeah. Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> April Fools to my friends in the Smallvile fandom! -April 1, 2004


End file.
